gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Great General of Darkness
The Great General of Darkness (闇黒大将軍, Ankoku Daishōgun) was a bad guy, supervillain and warlord from the Great Mazinger although he first appeared in the final episode of Mazinger Z. He takes the form of a gigantic warrior wearing a helmet decorated with three horns, a long red cape and vaguely Roman-like armor. His true face is that of a bearded old man and is set into his chest. He reappeared in the OVA Deathmatch! Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness, redesigned; his new look has him sporting black armor, a black cape with red insides, and a smaller true face. The supreme commander of the Mycenae Empire (Mikene Teikoku), the Great General of Darkness leads the seven Mycenaean armies in their conquest of the surface world. Forced underground centuries before, the Mycenae further developed the golem technology Dr. Hell discovered and used to create his Mechanical Beasts. Instead of purely mechanical mecha, the Mycenaean Warrior Beasts are a nightmarish combination of flesh and machine, and are far more powerful than their purely mechanical cousins. (so its like cell in dbz?) In all of his incarnations, the Great General of Darkness is a force to be reckoned with. In close combat he wields a mighty sword capable of slicing mountains (in Shin Mazinger Z) and bashing through opponents. While at a distance, he can unleash purple-colored beams from his eyes that are powerful enough to match Mazinkaiser's Koushiryoku Beam. On the defensive end, the Great General of Darkness is no slouch either; as his cape can withstand Fire Blaster's intense heat, and his true face survived a direct strike from Great Mazinger's swords and in his 2003 incarnation, a direct blast from Mazinkaiser's Koushiryoku Beams (which were shown to be powerful to destroy the Mycenae warrior Dante with one strike). Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎ In here I don't know about the 1st part but I saw the ending and after Mazinger Z gets thoroughly f'd by the 7 generals, and after Great Mazinger saved Mazinger Z's Black a55, and after they both beat General Juuma, He shows up in the flaming corpse of Juuma and sez he has more warriors ready for em and he's gonna now devote his full attention to finding ways of wasting em. What a gyp! He doesn't even fight Mazinger Z! His minions do! Its like in Silence of the Lambs how Hannibal is said to be a cannibal, but never eats anyone in the whole movie! Or calling the DBZ movie where they fight the new androids, gokoo vs dr gero! He's voiced by Kousei Tomita whos awesome and voiced Daemon Abashiri in Abashiri Family (whicvh was awesome and cool), Master in Black Jack (Which I heard of), Zanin and Geruge in Devilman TV (Which was pretty good). Doraemon in the 70s Doraemon (I heard of it but never saw), Dr. Satome in Getter Robo(which I haven't got into yet), Danbei Hayami in pretty much every Cutie Honey series(curvy nude honey!!) Dr. Hell in CB Chara Go Nagai World (which was fun and cool) and Mazinkaiser (which was bada55), Dr. Hell and Nuke in Mazinger Z(classic super robo entertainment), Pluto/Charon Pokémon Generations(whih fits his daemon roles), Danbei Makiba, Gandal and Nuke in UFO Robo Grendizer (the gt of Mazinger), and the emperor/narrator in Voltron (Which was cool) Great Mazinger someone fill this in homie. wiggle wiggle! Mazinkaiser In Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ He attacks earth and busts things up while Koji Kabuto is on vacation. After Koji slags the 7 daishogun, The Great General of Darkness comes in riding a big a55 ship (is that Ghoul?!) and plows Mazinkaiser into Mount Fuji. But Mazinkaizer picks it up, throws it in the air, and throws his scrander like a boomerang to cut it in 2, b4 it asplodes! He fights Mazinkaiser and trades blows of swords and eye beams. but them and fire blaster have no effect on him. He slams Mazinkaisr to a wall and pins him with his blades. Koji gets fired up and uses TURBO SMASHER PUNCH! To knock The Great General of Darkness‏‎'s sword away, then cooks his chest eyes with KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!! tHIS is followed by a KAISER KNUCKLE!! to the face each for [Loru and Lori]], one to the chest face for Morimori, and a double fist that takes off the head for Sayaka Yumi and all of humanity! Before the last one, he wonders if Mazinkaiser's power is limitless. On the ground he admits defeat and asks if this is as far as Mycenaean ambition can go, before his own sword that was knocked in the air b4 (I forgot about dat) comes down and gets him in the chest face! (BADA55!! WAIT, how'd Koji do dat? did he know where he'd land?! who cares! its cool!) Blood geysers out straight up kinda like with Harlem Bomber! and then... he died!! ahhhhhhhh!! Hes voiced by Shozo Iizuka who was Dr Light in Mega Man 08, Ed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Fudô in Hokuto no Ken: Seikimatsu kyûseishu densetsu(the ps1 one), Ganesha in Bloody Roar Extreme, The Chief in Burn Up, Watajima in Crying Freeman, Officer in Dog Soldier: Shadows of the Past (that one was baaaaaaad), Android 8 in dragon ball, Nappa in DBZ, Goshippu in Dororon Enma-kun, Mr Heart and Fudo in Fist of the North Star, Marshall (ep 05) in Genesis Climber Mospeada, Zenon and Demon clean up crew in CB Chara Go Nagai World, Genya Tachibana in Millennium Actress, Momokichi Momoi in Mezzo Forte (a P0RN0E), Belchino in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Bishamon and Hannya in Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge, Butler in Riki-oh OVA 2, Raiden in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (that ones awesome!), Benkei Kuruma in Getter Robo Armageddon, Dhalsim (eps 11-13) in Street Fighter II V and T Hawk in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen He shows up in the last bit of the last ep where Koji Kabuto finally slagged Dr. Hell but the Mycenaeans come out as Baron Ashura sacrificed his/her self to revive em. Then The Great General of Darkness‏‎ shows up and swings his golden blade and Mt Fuji is split horizontally and obliterated. Wen shin gr8 mazngr?! Category:Anime Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters